A Letter For Harry
by Potterspheonix
Summary: Sirius reminds his godson that he is not as alone as he thinks. Set after OoTP.
1. Default Chapter

A Letter For Harry by Potterspheonix.  
  
A/N - I don't own Harry Potter or Sirius Black, they are owned by J.K Rowling. Also I don't own this song. Queensryche owns it. I just thought it's meaning was appropriate.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hush now, don't you cry  
Wipe away the teardrop from your eye  
You're lying safe in bed  
It was all a bad dream  
Spinning in your head  
Your mind tricked you to feel the pain  
Of someone close to you leaving the game of life  
So here it is, another chance  
Wide awake you face the day  
Your dream is over. or has it just begun?  
There's a place I like to hide  
A doorway that I run through in the night  
Relax child, you were there  
But only didn't realize it and you were scared  
It's a place where you will learn  
To face your fears, retrace the years  
And ride the whims of your mind  
Commanding in another world  
Suddenly you hear and see  
This magic new dimension  
  
I will be watching over you  
I am gonna help you see it through  
I will protect you in the night  
I am smiling next to you, in Silent Lucidity  
  
[ Visualise your dream ]  
[ Record it in the present tense ]  
[ Put it into a permanent form ]  
[ If you persist in your efforts ]  
[ You can achieve dream control ]  
[ Dream control ]  
[ How's that then, better? ]  
[ Hug me ]  
  
If you open your mind for me  
You won't rely on open eyes to see  
The walls you built within  
Come tumbling down, and a new world will begin  
Living twice at once you learn  
You're safe from the pain in the dream domain  
A soul set free to fly  
A round trip journey in your head  
Master of illusion, can you realize  
Your dream's alive, you can be the guide but.  
  
I will be watching over you  
I am gonna help to see it through  
I will protect you in the night  
I am smiling next to you..  
  
Remember Harry no matter what has happened or wherever I am I will never leave you alone. I will always watch out for you.  
  
I Love You Harry  
Your Godfather  
Sirius. 


	2. Meeting Angel

A Letter For Harry.  
  
Chapter Two - Meeting Angel.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Harry raised his head and found himself staring into a pair of hazel eyes. He focused on the two people sat opposite him. Hermione Granger with her bushy brown hair and hazel eyes filled with concern. She was the smartest of the three of them. Harry knew he wouldn't have done half as well at Hogwarts if it hadn't been for Hermione. Harry was considered the hero of the group. He had a knack of trying to save people. He knew he was only trying to prove something not only to the people in the wizarding world, but also to himself. Most especially to himself. Harry's gaze flickered to the third person in the trio and his best friend, Ron Weasley. Ron was tall and gangly with hair the colour of the fires of hell and eyes the same shade of blue as the summer sky. Harry had wondered for the past five years what role Ron played in their friendship. It had hit him as they were sat in silence. Ron was the glue that kept them together. He was the vital part that made their friendship work.  
  
Silently he passed the letter to Hermione and slumped back in his chair. It had only been a few short hours since the battle with Voldemort and his Deatheaters at the Ministry Of Magic and Harry's talk with Dumbledore. It had only been a few short, painful hours since Harry had lost his godfather, Sirius Black, the only family member that actually cared for him. Had Sirius known he was going to die tonight? How long ago had he wrote the letter? These thoughts and thousands more whirled through his mind as he watched his two best friends. They sat close together reading the letter. Ron looked up at Harry. He smiled weakly, but Harry understood the look Ron was giving him. Ron was saying that as long as Hermione and himself were around Harry would never be alone.  
  
As Hermione passed the letter back to Harry, he saw tears silently falling down her face. Harry realised that even in the short time that his two friends had known Sirius they had come to care for him as much as they cared for Harry. This thought eased his pain a little, but not much. "Hey it's okay Hermione." Ron said pulling her into his arms and rocking her gently as she cried on his shoulder. Even after five years of being her friend Harry found it un-nerved him when Hermione cried. By the look on Ron's face he was a little shaken himself.  
  
Gradually Hermione's breathing became slow and regular as she fell asleep. Harry stood up and lifted her into his arms. As he carried her up to the boy's dormitory he made a silent vow. He would do whatever it took to protect the wizarding world from Voldemort, even if it meant he had to die to do it. He did have one unsettled score to take care of before he faced Voldemort. Bellatrix Lestrange had killed Sirius, so Harry was going after her first. Hermione murmured as he gently laid her on his bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight so she might as well use his bed. "Ron" Hermione whispered as she turned over. Harry figured she would call for their flame - haired friend for the rest of the night. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before slipping from the room and quietly closing the door.  
  
Ron looked up from the fire as Harry slumped into the chair opposite him. "How is she?" he asked concerned. "She's calling for you." Harry replied leaning back and closing his eyes. "How are you feeling and please don't lie to me Harry. I know I'm not as smart as you and Hermione, but even I can see you're not fine?" Ron asked causing Harry to look at his friend. "I honestly don't know how I feel Ron. Anyway we don't think you're stupid. These past five years would have been a lot harder to get through for me if it wasn't for you. So if I hear you say that again I'll hex you into the middle of the next century ok mate." Harry replied gently. Ron smiled and nodded.  
  
The two boys were so deep in conversation that they never noticed that there was someone else in the room with them. Angel watched the boys from her place in the corner. The raven - haired boy had caught her attention. She opened her mind to him allowing his emotions to be revealed. She sat up straighter as his grief, anger and despair surged through her like a tidal wave. Angel felt as if she were drowning in a sea of dark, primal emotions. Slowly she closed her mind to him as a solitary tear slid slowly down her cheek. She turned her attention to the boy's friend and opened herself up. In him she could sense sadness and fear, but most of all she could sense how helpless he felt. He wanted to take away the pain that had his friend in its death grip, but he didn't know how to help.  
  
With a loud crack and a ball of flame Fawkes, Dumbledores Phoenix, appeared and gently landed on Angel's shoulder. "Hi Fawkes." She said as the bird rubbed his head against her cheek, trilling softly in greeting. The sound of her voice caused the two boys to look round sharply. The black haired boy whispered something to his friend. Angel stroked Fawkes' golden feathers as the boys stood up and made their way over to her. "Hi I'm Ron Weasley," said the tall red - headed boy holding out his hand, "May we join you?" "Certainly I'd be glad of the company. I'm Angel Kirk," she said shaking hands with Ron. "I'm Harry Potter," said the raven - haired boy dropping gracefully into the seat opposite Angel. He watched her to see if she reacted to the name. "It's nice to meet you Harry, Ron," she said inclining her head to each of them. "So are you new to Hogwarts Angel because we've never net you before?" Ron asked leaning forward to stroke Fawkes who had moved to Angel's knee. "Nope this is my fifth year here. I tend to keep to myself most of the time. It's easier for me if I do." Angel replied slowly.  
  
Harry had been watching Angel as she talked to Ron. She had a friendly, open attitude that put him at ease immediately. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders like a golden waterfall. Her eyes were such a deep shade of blue that they reminded him of the most precious sapphires. As he watched her she smiled at Ron and Harry felt a warm feeling begin in the pit of his stomach. Slowly the warmth began to spread throughout his body setting the very blood in his veins on fire. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "I have a rather unusual gift for a witch. I can sense what other people are feeling." Angel replied turning to smile at Harry. Harry felt a jolt run through him as Angel's soft smile dazzled him. Suddenly the Gryffindor common room melted away and he felt as if he were flying. "So you're a psychic?" Ron asked bringing Harry back to Earth as Angel broke the eye contact to look at his friend. "Not exactly. I can't read minds or anything like that. Dumbledore says I'm what's called empathic. I can feel the emotions of others especially if they are strong emotions. Take Hermione upstairs, she's feeling scared and angry. She's angry because you've all lost someone who was close to you. She feels scared because she doesn't want to lose the two of you, but she knows it's possible that she will." Angel explained. Ron visibly relaxed. He must have thought I could tell what he's thinking. Ron's eyes glanced towards the stairs and Angel knew he wanted to check on Hermione.  
  
As they sat in silence a harsh scream tore through the Gryffindor Tower. Angel, Harry and Ron jumped from their seats and raced up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Angel burst through the door first. Hermione was backed into the corner with her wand raised. "Expelliarmus!" Angel shouted raising her hand. Hermione's wand flew from her hand into Angel's.  
  
Suddenly Hermione's emotions broke through Angel's defences. Angel screamed and collapsed to the floor. Curling herself into a ball she clasped her hands to the sides of her head as white-hot pain blossomed to life in her head. Angel felt someone pass her to get to Hermione. "Angel what's going on?" Harry's voice seemed to be coming from a great distance, but it gave her something to focus on instead of the pain that was blazing a trail through her brain.  
  
She could also hear Ron talking to Hermione, trying to calm her down. As Hermione regained control of her emotions she spotted Angel on the floor. Harry had Angel's head on his knees. "Oh my God Angel!" Hermione cried dropping to her knees beside Angel and taking her hand.  
  
Angel smiled weakly up at Harry. She could feel something hot and wet dripping down the side of her face. She reached her hand up and touched her right ear. Her fingers were stained red with her own blood. "Angel it's gonna be okay. Don't worry." Harry said. His emerald eyes and his soft voice were the last things that Angel saw and heard before she tumbled into darkness.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO. 


End file.
